The present invention relates to a flexible ceramic member and a method of production thereof, the flexible ceramic member having the capability of withstanding high temperature and/or corrosive atmospheres or media.
Ceramic members have been employed in the prior art for use only as rigid elements having no characteristic elastic or flexible properties. Such ceramic members, normally formed of oxide ceramic materials, particularly partially or fully stabilized zirconium oxide, are capable of use in high temperature environments, for example above 1000.degree. C. and/or in corrosive environments. Such ceramic members withstand such environments or atmospheres and show considerably less wear than would metal elements.
However, when it has been necessary to employ flexible members, such as springs, bellows or flexible shafts, it has been necessary to form such members of metal to provide the necessary characteristics of flexibility and elasticity. Such metal members however are not properly suited for use in a high temperature environment and/or in a corrosive atmosphere or media, since metal materials do not easily withstand such environments or atmospheres and are subject to substantial wear under such conditions.